Point-of-sale (“POS”) systems can be used for conducting transactions such as sales, exchanges, and returns. POS systems commonly include several components. Some of the components may include a cash drawer, a monitor, a keyboard, and a printer. For example, a salesperson can use a monitor and keyboard to enter information about a transaction. The salesperson can use the cash drawer as necessary to store or retrieve currency, checks, coupons, or other materials involved in the transaction, and the salesperson may then use the printer to print out a receipt for the transaction. POS systems are not however limited to any particular use or setting, and can be used in a wide variety of settings for a wide variety of uses. POS systems are also not limited to any particular components and may include more or fewer components than the described example POS system.